


Forschung oder Dressur

by Muketsu



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Imprisonment, Lies, M/M, Madness, Mutant Powers, Rape, Science Experiments, Virus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muketsu/pseuds/Muketsu
Summary: Nach einem Handel lässt sich Alex erforschen, jedoch weiß er nicht was dahinter steckt. Oder wird ihm eine falsche Wahrheit aufgetischt?





	1. Kleine Zelle

Müde schaut er auf und um sich. Der etwa 3 Meter breite und 5 Meter lange Raum beinhaltet nur eine Matratze und eine Schüssel. Erschöpft setzt er sich auf und schaut zur Wand, gegenüber von der Matratze die an der Wand liegt. Eine eiserne Tür die Aussieht als könnte man sie nur mit Sprengstoff oder einer starken Waffe öffnen, wenn man keinen Schlüssel hat. In der Tür ist ein sehr kleiner Riegel, der geöffnet werden kann. Jedoch nicht durch den Insassen, sondern nur von Jemandem von draußen. Ansonsten spendet nur eine schwache Deckenlampe etwas Licht. Von der Matratze steht er auf und taumelt zur Tür. Seine Hände hebt er über den Kopf und schlägt dann feste gegen die Tür, als glaube er genug Kraft zu haben um sie aufzubrechen. Durch die schweren und dicken Metallringe um seine Handgelenke kann er nicht viel tun und das Metall erzeugt ein klirren als es auf die Tür trifft. Seine Hände sind nahe aneinander durch die Ringe. Er will schreien, doch eine Maske verdeckt seinen Mund. In der Maske ist eine Art Stopfen. Dieser blockiert seinen Mund, wodurch er sich nicht selbst verletzen kann und auch sein Schreien erstickt wird. Von der Tür trottet er weg und lässt sich auf die Matratze fallen. Beim Aufprall durchfährt ihn ein leichter Schmerz, denn die Matratze ist alles andere als weich. Dünner Stoff durch den man den Boden genau spürt.


	2. Willenlose Gefangenschaft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wir verlassen die Zelle und sehen was kommt~

Laute Schritte von schweren Stiefeln reißen ihn aus seiner Ruhe. Mit schmerzendem Rücken setzt er sich auf und behält die Tür deutlich im Blick. Der Riegel an der Tür wird verschoben, wodurch eine Maske zu sehen ist. Sie verdeckt das Gesicht der Person und zwei bläuliche Linsen die ein wenig leuchten schauen zu ihm. Gut hörbar klimpert ein Schlüssel als der Riegel wieder zu geschoben wird. Kurz darauf wird die Tür zum Flur hin aufgezogen.Zwei Soldaten in dunkler blauer Rüstung mit braunen Gurten und Taschen blicken zu ihm. Ihre Gesichter sind von Masken verdeckt und sie haben Kapuzen auf. An der Schulter ist ein Funkgerät und sie tragen Waffen. Einer von ihnen zieht nun diese Waffe und richtet sie auf den Mann in der Zelle. Sein Kollege geht rein und bleibt vor ihm stehen. Deutlich schaut er zu ihm und spricht ihn in herrischem und wütenden Ton an. Er will deutlich zeigen das er hier das sagen über den Gefangenen hat.

Soldat: Steh auf.

Still schaut der Mann zu ihm ohne etwas zu machen. Dann steht er doch auf und wird sogleich von dem Soldaten an der Schulter gepackt und gewaltsam nach vorne zu seinem Kollegen geschleudert. Etwas gerät er ins Taumeln, ehe er zu dem Soldaten blickt.

Soldat: Beweg dich Abschaum!

Mit grimmigem Blick geht er raus. Der Soldat schließt ab, bevor sie gehen. Einer der Männer geht vorne und der Andere richtet seine Waffe auf den Gefangenen. Durch den Flur gehen sie an vielen Zellen vorbei, bis zu einer Tür. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Aufzug, der nach oben führt. Bisher zeigt der Gefangene keinen Widerstand. Sie steigen zwei Stockwerke hoch, bis der Aufzug hält. Vor ihnen liegt wieder ein Flur und die Soldaten schubsen den Mann aus dem Aufzug. Murrend grummelt dieser, während er weiter geht. Einige Male gehen sie um die Ecke. Rechts und Links bis sie eine Doppeltür erreichen. Die Soldaten öffnen sie und dahinter liegt eine riesige Halle. Es wirkt wie eine Neumodische Turnhalle. Von der Decke hängen an einer Stelle mehrere Ringe und rechts von der Tür gibt es am Anfang der Halle eine Treppe. Sie führt zu einen Raum der durch Glas umhüllt ist und etwa zwei Meter höher liegt als der Rest der Halle. Die Soldaten führen den Mann an der Treppe vorbei vor den Raum, wo man ihn vom Raum aus sieht. Auf einer Platte bleibt der Mann stehen. Am Boden sind vier Fesseln, die aus dem Boden ragen. Je einer der Soldaten nimmt eine der Fesseln und befestigen sie um dem Mann seine Fußgelenke. Dann erst nimmt der eine die Metallringe von den Handgelenken ab und sofort machen sie Fesseln vom Boden an seine Handgelenke. Eine letzte Fessel macht der eine Soldat um seinen Hals. Die Maske nehmen sie ihm nicht ab und entfernen sich nach hinten. Ein Offizier kommt zu ihnen und bleibt vor dem Gefangenen stehen, erst ohne etwas zu sagen. Seine Ausrüstung unterscheidet sich durch die Farbe und die Taschen, sowie das Aussehen des Helmes und der Maske von den normalen Soldaten. Über die Schulter schaut der Mann weg und nach hinten. An der Wand unter dem abgeschirmten Raum ist ein Stern mit Flügeln und Kreis drumherum. In dem Kreis steht geschrieben: „Blackwatch Biological Warfare Command“.

Offizier: Bereit für einen neuen Tag du Monster.

Endlich löst er die Maske und begibt sich dann die Treppe hoch in den Raum. Zeitgleich mit ihm gehen auch die Wachen raus und verschließen die Tür durch die sie kamen gut. An ein paar Stellen im Boden öffnet sich der Boden und Stangen fahren heraus bis zum Ende der Halle. Auf verschiedenen Höhen hat jede Stange einen gelben Streifen. Über Lautsprecher ertönt eine Männerstimme.

Stimme: Deine Aufgabe besteht darin mit deiner Blade Fähigkeit die Stangen so schnell wie möglich an den gelben Stellen zu zerschneiden.

Nur einen Moment nachdem die Stimme diesen Befehl geäußert hat lösen sich die Fesseln von den Gelenken und dem Hals des Mannes. Als ein kleines Licht vor der ersten Stange rot aufblinkt läuft der Mann los. Schwarzrote kleine Schlangenartige Blitze kommen aus seinem Rücken und umhüllen seinen rechten Arm schnell. Um seinen Arm herum bilden diese Blitze eine große Klinge die nach vorne und über die Hand weiter reicht. Nach hinten ragt aus dem Ellbogen ebenfalls eine Klinge raus. Beide Klingen sind durch Fäden verbunden, während der Mann weiter auf die erste Stange zuhält. Geschickt holt er aus und schneidet die Stange sauber auf er gelben Linie durch. Bis zum Ende der Halle läuft er weiter und macht das selbe mit den anderen Stangen auch. Gesamt 20 an der Zahl. Davon trifft er 3 nicht auf dem gelben Strich. Am Ende bleibt er stehen und so wie sich die Blitze Tentakelmäßig um seinen Arm legten und die Klinge formte, so verschwindet die Klinge auch wieder. Sein Blick fällt auf den abgeschirmten Raum. Dabei handelt es sich um den Kontrollraum, in dem das Pult ist um alles in der Halle zu steuern. Von den Fesseln über die Geräte, den Alarm und alles andere.

Stimme: Gut gemacht. Das ganze nochmal.

Tief holt er Luft und kehrt zum Anfang zurück, von wo er gestartet ist und es beginnt von vorne. Neue Stangen fahren raus und wieder bekommt er sein Signal. Dabei fällt ihm ein, wie es dazu kam das er sich in dieser Lage befindet.


	3. Wie kam es dazu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Rückblende~

Mit viel Tempo läuft er über die Dächer. Am Rand springt er ab und nutzt seine Airdash Fähigkeit um sich mit einem Schub auf das andere Dach zu bringen. So bewegt er sich weiter und weiß genau wohin. Von seiner Schwester Dana hat er Erfahren das Jemand mit dem Virus geheilt wurde, aber noch unter Quarantäne gehalten wird. Darin sieht er seine Chance um ein Gegenmittel zu finden um womöglich selbst auch wieder normal zu werden. Am Hafen angekommen schaut er sich um. Es gibt einige Wachsoldaten. Vor allem um einen Container herum. Bereits vom weiten sieht er das der Container aus speziellem Material ist. Hinter dem Container steht ein Lastwagen, für den Transport. Das ist sein Warnzeichen dafür das er sich beeilen muss. Von den Containern auf denen er steht springt er runter und zieht eine Wache um die Ecke, wo er ihn schnell Konsumiert und in sich aufnimmt. Kurz darauf kommt er in Gestalt der Wache die er aufnahm um die Ecke und geht an den Soldaten vorbei zum Container. Die Wachposten davor werden allerdings etwas misstrauisch und einer geht auf ihn zu. Seine Stimme ist streng und sein Auftreten gefällt ihm nicht.

Soldat: Was suchst du hier?Geh auf deinen Posten.

Nur kurz nickt er, bevor aus seinem Arm über die Tentakeln eine Klinge wird und er den Soldaten waagerecht halbiert. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch platscht der Oberkörper auf den Boden und ehe der andere Soldat handeln kann werden ihm erst die Arme, dann der Kopf abgetrennt. Seine normale Gestalt nimmt er wieder an. Ohne Mühe bricht er das Schloss auf mit seinen Hammerfäusten und betritt den Container. Im Innern ist es zu dunkel um etwas zu sehen, daher nutzt er seine Sinne.

//Hier ist Niemand...eine Falle!//

Als er sich umdreht wird die Tür hinter ihm zugeschlagen. Wütend hämmert er dagegen und versucht raus zu kommen, aber das Material hält ihm stand. Sollte er es schaffen auf Dauer dagegen zu schlagen, könnte er raus kommen. Aber dazu kommt es nicht. 

Offizier: Dort wirst du nicht raus kommen Monster. Die Legierung hält deinen widerwärtigen Kräften stand. Führt das Gas rein.

Noch bevor er sich Fragen kann was der Mann damit meint hört er wie sich ein Schlitz am anderen Ende des Containers auftut. Die Soldaten beim Lastwagen lassen ein Gas in den kleinen Raum ein. Den Ärmel hält sich der Mann vor den Mund, aber dem Rauch kann er nicht entkommen. Wieder und wieder schlägt er gegen die Wand und hustet etwas. Langsam lässt seine Kraft nach. Noch einmal schlägt er gegen die Tür, ehe er zusammenbricht und die Tentakeln sich zurückziehen. Sein Blick verschwimmt zunehmen bis er schmerzhaft zu Boden geht und nur noch ein paar letzte Atemzüge macht, bevor ihn das Bewusstsein verlässt.

Soldat: Er ist bereit, Captain.

Schritte entfernen sich von ihm und langsam kommt er wieder zu sich. Irgendwas zieht an seinem Hals, wodurch er nicht umfallen kann. Seine Augen macht er auf und schaut sich auf die Füße. Um seine Fußgelenke sind dicke und feste Fesseln, an denen nach hinten Ketten verlaufen. Nun stellt er sich selbst auf seine Füße und spürt eine solche Fessel ebenfalls um seinen Hals. Beim Versuch sich mit den Händen ins Gesicht zu gehen, fallen auch die letzten Fesseln an den Handgelenken auf. Dann hört er Schritte die sich ihm nähern und eine starke Hand mit Handschuh packt ihn grob am Kinn. Erschrocken schaut er dem Mann ins Gesicht, dem die Hand gehört. Captain Robert Cross, auch bekannt als der Spezialist, welcher als Elite Offizier für Blackwatch arbeitet. Ein starker Mann mit viel Verstand und vor allem leicht mit dem Blacklight Virus infiziert, was ihn stärker als den Rest der normalen Soldaten macht.

Cross: Alexander John Mercer. Früherer Forschungsleiter des Blacklight-Projekts bei Gentek und inzwischen der Prototyp, auch bekannt als Zeus.Wer hätte Gedacht das du tatsächlich glaubst das es ein Gegenmittel gibt.

Alex: Cross...was wollt ihr?

Cross: Du kommst wohl gleich zur Sache.

Alex: Wenn ihr aus mir keinen nutzen ziehen könntet, hättet ihr mich doch längst umgebracht, so wie ihr es immer versucht.

Grimmig funkelt er ihn an und zerrt an den Ketten, wobei die leichten Tentakeln auf seinem Rücken aufblitzen, in dem Versuch seine Fähigkeiten zu nutzen.

Cross: Versuch es nicht erst. Gegen das Material kommst du nicht an. Es stimmt wir haben noch etwas mit dir vor. Du suchst ein Gegenmittel, genauso wie wir. Stell uns deine Kräfte zur Verfügung. Mach was wir dir sagen und vielleicht können wir ein Gegenmittel entwickeln.

Alex: Nur um mich dann umzubringen für meine Taten. Warum sollte ich mich darauf einlassen?

Cross: Dir bleibt keine andere Wahl. Aber wir planen nicht dich umzubringen. Solltest du wirklich zum Menschen werden, lassen wir dich frei. Dann stellst du für uns keine Gefahr mehr da. Also was sagst du?

Alex: …......

Cross: Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit beim überlegen. Ich bin kein geduldiger Mensch.

Endlich lässt er ihn los und entfernt sich etwas. Nun sieht Alex die riesige Halle vor ihm. Hier wäre auf jeden Fall mehr als genug Platz um seinen Kräften freien lauf zu lassen und sich auszutoben. Einen Moment überlegt er.

Alex:// Entkommen kann ich nicht...töten werden sie mich demnach nicht...wenn ich ihnen helfe, kann ich ein Gegenmittel kriegen. Selbst wenn nicht werden meine Kräfte stärker sein. Dann kann ich vielleicht hier raus.//

Alex: Na gut. Ich spiele mit.

Cross: Sehr gut, denn unsere Regeln sind nicht leicht. Gib dir lieber viel Mühe, Alex Mercer~

Nachdem Cross weg ist, wird er in eine Zelle gebracht. So abgeschoben zu werden passt ihm nicht, aber fürs erste macht er mit. Die Zeit nutzt er um sich auszuruhen bis ihn eine Gruppe Soldaten weckt.


	4. Versuche am laufenden Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denke mal der Titel sagt alles ausXD

Mit speziellen Fesseln führen sie ihn wieder zur Halle, wo er die fünf Bodenfesseln wieder angelegt bekommt. Noch bevor er fragen kann ertönt eine Stimme über Lautsprecher. Den Raum rechts hat er beim betreten der Halle gesehen und vermutet die Herkunft der Stimme von dort. Eine männliche Stimme, dem klang nach mittleren Alters und der Wortwahl nach ein Wissenschaftler oder Forscher, was in ihm den Anschein erweckt ein Versuchsobjekt zu sein.

Mann: Wir beginnen damit deine Flugfähigkeit den Airdash zu erforschen. Dazu werden wir einen Ball abfeuern, den du aus der Luft heraus fangen sollst. Hast du das verstanden?

Alex: Dazu müsst ihr mir diese Dinger abnehmen.

Noch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hat lösen sich die Fesseln mit einem Klick und werden nach hinten gezogen. Die Ketten verschwinden im Boden und nur die Ringe der Fesseln ragen noch aus dem Loch im Boden raus. Durchsichtige Bodenplatten fahren aus und verschließen die Löcher. So kann man wenn nötig leicht an die Ketten herankommen und sie anlegen, aber der Boden steht zur Verfügung, ohne das man in ein Loch tritt. Der Forscher setzt an zum sprechen.

Mann: Hast du

Ohne wirklich zuzuhören unterbricht Alex ihn und will es nicht ein zweites Mal hören. Das er genervt klingt und spöttisch verärgert die Forscher etwas, schließlich sehen sie sich in der stärkeren Position.

Alex: Ja ich habe es verstanden. Legt endlich los.

Sein Blick fällt auf die Wand hinter sich, wo sich eine etwa Basketball große Öffnung auftut. Verwirrt neigt er den Kopf, als aus der Öffnung ein Tennisball geschossen kommt. Er hat kaum Tempo und fliegt nicht weit. Mit einem Satz springt er hoch, wobei er kaum seine Airdash Fähigkeit nutzt und fängt den Ball ohne Mühe. Nur einen Moment nachdem er wieder auf den Füßen ist wirft er den Ball zur Seite weg.

Alex: Ist das alles?

Mann: Mach einfach wie dir gesagt. Wir testen langsam was du kannst und erweitern es. Weiter.

Wieder wird ein Ball raus geschossen und wieder fängt er diesen ohne viel Mühe. So geht es weiter und mit jedem Schuss fliegt der Ball weiter und gewinnt etwas an Geschwindigkeit. Anfangs reicht es wenn er hoch springt, dann in Richtung wo der Ball hin fliegt und zum Schluss hin springt er hoch und nutzt dann seinen Airdash um dem Ball zu folgen. Nach jedem Ball geht er zurück zu der Platte wo die Fesseln im Boden sind und muss dort von neuem starten. Die Bälle wirft er immer einfach an Seite und langsam nervt ihn dieses Spiel. Doch als der Ball weiter nach hinten fliegt macht es ihm langsam Mühe. Etwas angestrengt holt er Luft und bleibt auf der Platte stehen und dreht sich um. Als er den Schuss hört läuft er nach vorne und nutzt seinen Airdash. Allerdings fährt mit dem Schuss eine Hürde aus dem Boden und als er den Ball schon in seiner Hand sieht fällt ihm erst die Hürde ins Auge. Zu spät, denn er stößt dagegen und hält sich mit den Händen am oberen Rand fest. Knurrend legen sich die Tentakeln um seine Arme und bilden große Klauen.

Alex: Was soll der Scheiß!!

Mann: Eine kleine Hürde um es schwerer zu machen. Du musst deine Fähigkeit besser nutzen.

Ohne Mühe halbiert er die Hürde und lässt los. Auf dem Boden landet er ohne einen Kratzer und stampft zurück zur Platte. 

Alex: Schwingt euren Arsch raus und macht es selbst!!

Durch die Scheibe sieht er wie einer der Männer dahinter ein Handzeichen macht. Eine Gruppe Soldaten nähern sich Alex mit schweren Waffen. Noch bevor Alex nach dem Ausholen angreifen kann schießt einer der Männer und trifft ihn im Arm. Unter einem Schmerzensschrei geht er in die Knie. Seine Tentakeln ziehen sich zurück, während er sich an den Arm packt.

Alex:// Wieso....schmerzt das so?...das ist keine normale Munition..//

Mann: Die Munition ist mit einem speziellem Mittel gefüllt, das dir Schaden zufügen kann, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig. Jetzt geh zur Platte, wir wollen weiter machen.

Tief und sehr bedrohlich knurrend macht er sich auf den Weg zurück. Die Soldaten schrecken zurück. Obwohl sie Waffen haben die ihn verletzen können, haben sie Angst vor ihm. Der Ball wird wieder auf die gleiche Entfernung geschossen, aber selbst nach mehreren Versuchen kann Alex die Hürde nicht überwinden und den Ball fangen. Beim letzten Versuch streckt er noch den Arm aus, aber erreicht den Ball nicht einmal mit den Fingerspitzen. Fluchend kommt er zur Platte zurück.

Mann: Du strengst dich nicht genug an

Alex: Wäre diese scheiß Hürde nicht ginge das!!

Mann: Zügel dein Temperament. Wir kümmern uns nun um eine andere Fähigkeit.

Die nächsten Tage werden weitere Fähigkeiten trainiert. Die Sensory Power, bestehend aus der Thermal Vision und der Infected Vision. Die Thermal Vision erlaubt es ihm Personen und Dinge durch dichten Rauch und auch hinter Hindernissen zu sehen, allerdings ist diese Sicht begrenzt. Indem sie in dichtem Rauch Objekte und Personen verstecken wollen sie seine Fähigkeiten prüfen. Seine andere Sensory Power, die Infected Vision erlaubt es ihm Feine aus der Entfernung zu erkennen und sie von einfachen Umstehenden herauszugreifen. Dabei werden Schall und stumpfe visuelle Details reduziert und ermöglicht es Alex bestimmte Ziele zu markieren und so von der Umgebung abzuheben. Seine Aufgabe besteht darin einen Mann zu markieren, dann wird dieser in einem Labyrinth mit anderen verteilt und Alex muss den markieren wiederfinden. Dabei setzen sie ihn unter Druck um den Radios zu erweitern und seine Kraft zu verstärken. Der Shield ist eine Fähigkeit zur Verteidigung. Hierbei erstellt er mit den Tentakeln um und aus seinem Unterarm einen Schild, der Alex von vorne ganz schützt. Mit verschiedensten Waffen wird auf Alex geschossen oder eingeschlagen um die Stärke des Schildes zu testen. Bei seiner Blade erhält er die Aufgabe eine bestimmte Anzahl von Stangen an markierten Stellen zu durchtrennen und das in einer bestimmten Zeit. Dann die Musclemass Fähigkeit. Sobald sie aktiviert ist werden Alex Arme von den schwarzen Tentakeln umringt und etwas dicker. Es verschafft ihm immense Stärke und erhöht den Schaden, den er im Nahkampf zufügen kann. Außerdem erlaubt ihm die Stärke schwere Objekte zu heben und zu werfen. Indem sie ihn gegen Ausgerüstete Attrappen von Soldaten kämpfen und Objekte mit steigendem Gewicht heben und werfen lässt, prüfen die Forscher seine Stärke. Bei seiner Distanzfähigkeit, der Whipfist, handelt es sich um eine Art länglichen und ausziehbaren Fortsatz mit einer Klinge am Ende. Sie ist meistens die Waffe der Wahl für Hubschrauber, aber auch um vor sich auf einer Fläche Gegner zu treffen. Die Fläche ist dabei beeinflusst durch die Reichweite der Whipfist. Hierbei werden Stangen die Alex erreichen und ziehen muss an der Decke, sowie mehrere Objekte am Boden genutzt. Die Reichweite wird jedes Mal erweitert um das Maximum zu finden.


	5. Gewaltsames Unterwerfen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ungehorsam wird unterworfen~ Brutal aber funktional~

Die ersten Wochen testen sie nur einen Teil seiner Fähigkeiten. Jede einzelne Testsektion für die Fähigkeiten dauert Stunden. Wenn sie am Abend mit ihm fertig sind schafft er es gerade so noch zu der Zelle. Nachdem die Wachen weg sind fällt er einfach auf die dünne Matratze und schläft sofort. Es ist zu viel für seine Kräfte, denn seine Ausdauer ist für diese Tortur nicht stark genug. Viel Zeit lassen sie ihm allerdings nicht um sich auszuruhen. Durch die fehlenden Fenster überall hat er kein Gefühl mehr für die Zeit und kann nicht sagen wie lange er schon da ist. Wieder läuft er los und springt vom Boden ab um den Ball aus der Luft zu kriegen. Doch der Schub durch seinen Airdash genügt nicht. Der Ball fliegt weit über seinem Kopf hinweg, wie er wieder mit den Füßen auf den Boden kommt und erst auf die Knie und dann einfach mit dem ganzen Körper nach vorne zusammenbricht. Schon die letzten Tests zeigten keine Verbesserung, nur eine Verschlechterung. Im abgeschirmten Raum schauen die Forscher zu Alex. Bei ihnen ist Cross und hat gelegentlich das Geschehen mitverfolgt.

Forscher: Sein Limit ist erreicht.

Cross: Das wollen wir sehen.

Den geschützten Raum verlässt er und geht durch die Halle auf Alex zu. Seine Schritte sind dabei zu hören und genervt murrt der Mutant nur, ehe er sich mit den Händen versucht aufzustützen. Nur wenige Sekunden nachdem er den Kopf vom Boden gehoben hat wird er an den Haaren gepackt und hoch gezogen, sodass er wieder auf den Knien sitzt.

Cross: Ist das alles? Du solltest dir mehr Mühe geben, wenn du wirklich was erreichen willst.

Alex: Was soll..das denn bringen?...die ganze Zeit testet ihr nur einen Teil meiner Fähigkeiten bis zu ihrem Limit..glaubt ihr wirklich so könnt ihr ein Gegenmittel erzeugen?

Cross: Man sollte seinen Feind genaustens kennen. Und das du nicht Mal mehr laufen kannst zeigt wie wenig du diesen Virus kennst. Das was du kannst ist schwach und solange sich keine Verbesserung zeigt werden wir so weiter machen, bis du für mehrere Tage nicht aufstehst.

Am Shirt hebt er ihn richtig an, damit Alex auf den Füßen steht. Seine Kleidung wurde ihm schon nach dem dritten Tag abgenommen und durch eine schlichte Hose, Turnschuhe und ein Shirt ersetzt. Die Forscher meinen es sei besser, damit er nichts kaputt macht und es ginge um seine Fähigkeiten, nicht um sein Aussehen.

Alex: Was wenn das alles ist und ihr es nur nicht erkennt?

Auf seine sarkastische und freche Frage kriegt er mehr als deutlich eine Antwort zu spüren. Mit der Faust schlägt Cross ihm ins Gesicht und sieht zu wie Alex zu Boden geht und sehr aus der Nase blutet. Seine Fähigkeit zur Regeneration ist die einzige die noch ein wenig Leistung zeigt.

Cross: Du kannst dich heilen. Vielleicht heilst du auch deine Ausdauer.

Mit einer kleinen Pistole schießt er ihm die spezielle Munition in beide Oberarm. Laut schreit er auf und spürt wie ihn der Schmerz durchdringt und das Blut aus den Wunden quillt. Es wird ihn nicht umbringen und der schlagartige Schmerz verschwindet wieder so schnell wie er kam. Die Zähne beißt er feste aufeinander, während er den Schritten lauscht die sich entfernen. Vom Boden steht er auf und rast vor Wut, sich so demütigen zu lassen. Mit einem Mal hat er seine Klinge parat und stürmt auf Cross zu. Seine Regeneration zeigt sich deutlich in den Schusslöchern die sich wieder etwas schließen. Bevor er zu ihm kommt dreht Cross sich um und schießt ihm in die Brust. Taumelnd bleibt Alex stehen und langsam ziehen sich die Schnüre um seinen Arm zurück, bis seine Kräfte wieder ganz in ihm verschwunden sind.

Cross: Scheint als hättest du noch Kraft. Aber das macht deine Werte nicht besser. Mehr kannst du nicht, als das was du uns gezeigt hast.

Alex: Das wollen wir doch Mal sehen!

Auf die simple Art ihn mit Psyche auszutricksen fällt er rein. Er ist zu erschöpft um noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und rast gerade vor Wut. An dem Elite Offizier geht er vorbei zu der Platte, von der er immer startet. Im Augenwinkel sieht er wie Cross sein Handsignal gibt. Kurz darauf wird wieder ein Ball abgeschossen. So als wäre all die Anstrengung der letzten Zeit und die Schusswunden nicht rennt Alex nach vorne, nutzt nach einem Sprung seinen Airdash und zeigt mehr Leistung. Bei der Hürde streckt er den Arm vor, packt den Rand und schwingt sich darüber hinweg. Gekonnt schnappt er den Ball aus der Luft und landet auf dem Boden. Dabei gibt eins seiner Beine doch nach und er fällt zur Seite.

Cross:Sehr gut~Gebt ihm so viel Pause wie er braucht um sich zu erholen und versorgt ihn.

Seinem Befehl folgen sie, aber Alex hört nach dem Lob schon nichts mehr. Ihm ist ganz schwarz vor Augen und es ist wie in einem Traum. Irgendwann hört er ein leises piepsen und öffnet mit etwas Mühe seine inzwischen schweren Augenlider. Ein grelles Licht blendet ihn sofort und er blinzelt ein paar Mal dagegen bis er ein paar Gestalten um sich erkennt. Die Pfleger wuseln um ihn herum,wobei sie einem Mann gehorchen den Alex so nicht sieht. Er liegt auf einem Bett und schaut an sich runter.Das Shirt hat vorne noch die Blutflecken, in einem Arm hat er eine Nadel stecken an die ein Schlauch angeschlossen ist. Am anderen Arm ist ebenfalls eine Nadel, die ihm Blut entnimmt. Ruhig bleibt er liegen und ist zu Schwach um sich zu rühren. Dann beugt sich einer der Pfleger über ihn und sagt etwas, aber für ihn klingt es Verschwommen und unverständlich. Seine Augen schließt er wieder und möchte einfach seine Ruhe.


	6. Klinische Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das war Krankenhausreif durch die Bar geboxt~

Er kann nicht sagen wie viel Zeit vergangen ist als er aufwacht. Benommen schaut er an die Decke und setzt sich auf. Direkt macht sich leichter Schwindel bemerkbar und er hebt eine Hand an die Stirn.Links hat er an der Armbeuge ein Pflaster und rechts noch die Nadel. Der daran angeschlossene Schlauch führt zu einer Infusion die an einer Stange auf Rollen befestigt ist. Sein Blick schweift durch den kahlen weißen Raum.

Alex:// Steril...na ja besser als das Loch in dem ich vorher war.//

Die Nadel zieht er sich einfach aus dem Arm und klappt die Decke beiseite. Kurz holt er Luft, dann steht er auf und geht ein bisschen vor und zurück. Schnell gewöhnt er sich wieder ans stehen ohne das ihm schwindelig wird. Sofort geht er zur einzigen Tür im Raum und macht sie auf. Zu seinem Glück ist nicht abgeschlossen und er findet sich auf einem Flur wieder. Durch die Fenster an der einen Seite vom Flur fällt viel Licht rein. Nach der ganzen Zeit nur unter Lampenlicht schmerzt ihm die Helligkeit in den Augen. Nur Langsam nähert er sich dem Fenster und schaut raus. Es ist Mittag und am hellblauen Himmel sind nur ein paar fluffig weiße Wolken. Einen Moment verweilt er am Fenster und schaut raus. Statt nach einem Fenster zu schauen was man öffnen kann oder überhaupt erst einmal runter zu schauen geht er ein paar Schritte zurück,läuft nach vorne und springt durch das Fenster raus. Die frische Luft fühlt sich unglaublich befreiend auf der Haut und in den Haaren an. Wie er nun feststellt war er im zweiten Stock und landet auf einer Wiese. Erst jetzt schaut er an sich runter und bemerkt das er eine Art Krankenhaushemdchen trägt. Etwas spreizt er die Zehen und holt tief Luft.Das Lächeln bleibt nicht lange auf seinen Lippen, denn eine vertraute Stimme ist zu hören.

Cross: Das du dich in dem Aufzug raus wagst. Und dann noch durchs Fenster. Aber es scheint dir wieder besser zu gehen.

Alex: Ja, zu deinem Nachteil!

Direkt dreht er sich um, die Tentakeln legen sich um seinen Arm und bilden knapp vor Cross die Klinge während er auf den älteren Mann zu stürmt. Ruhig bleibt dieser stehen und nur Zentimeter bevor Alex ihn erreicht kommen aus dem Boden Tentakeln, ähnlich wie seine eigenen und wickeln sich um seinen Hals, die Hand- und Fußgelenke. Ehe er sich versieht wird er davon auf den Boden gezogen und schlägt unsanft darauf auf. Schmerzlich brummt er und schaut nach links auf ein zweites paar Schuhe. Ein kurzer Blick nach oben reicht um den Kahlköpfigen Soldaten zu erkennen.

Alex: Heller. Lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Heller: Nicht lange genug.

Alex: Was sucht ein Mutant wie du hier?

Heller: Was besseres als du. Ich habe mich wieder Blackwatch angeschlossen.

Alex: Na super...und dienst denen jetzt als Fußsoldat oder was?

Cross: Er sorgt dafür das du nicht entkommst.

Grob wird Alex von James Heller im Nacken gepackt und wieder auf die Beine gehoben.Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Soldaten ist Alex Kleiner, was ihn mehr innerlich ärgert.

Cross: Jetzt komm mit, du brauchst andere Kleidung. Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast bist du hinten entblößt.

Etwas Grinsend dreht er sich um und geht über den Weg schon vor zu einer Tür die in das Gebäude führt. Im Reflex dreht Alex sich leicht und schaut zum Fenster wo er sich etwas drin spiegelt. Das Hemdchen ist unterm Nacken, mittig am Rücken und an der Taille mit Schleifen befestigt. Sein blanker Rücken und vor allem der blanke Hintern sind gut zu sehen. Ganz rot folgt er Cross direkt, während Heller hinter ihm bleibt.

Alex: Was gebt ihr mir auch so beschissene Kleidung!

Seine nackten Füße sind auf dem Boden gut zu hören und er folgt Cross den Flur entlang, die Treppen hoch und oben wieder zu dem Zimmer aus dem er kam. Auf dem Bett liegt ein kleiner Haufen Kleidung. Eine schlichte Hose, Shirt, Shorts, Strümpfe und vorm Bett normale Turnschuhe.

Cross: Zieh dich um, dann gehen wir. Die Ärzte werden prüfen ob du bereit bist um weiter zu machen.

Alex: Und ihr schaut zu oder was? Ihr seid echt Perverslinge.

Obwohl sie im Raum sind zieht er sich einfach um. Auf seinen frechen Kommentar sagt keiner der Beiden etwas und als er fertig ist gehen sie mit ihm wieder raus und die Flure entlang zu einer Schiebetür, die in ein Behandlungszimmer führt.

Arzt: Was sollen wir prüfen?

Cross: Alles. Er muss von Innen wie Außen unverletzt und bereit sein um weiter zu machen.

Der Arzt nickt und legt auf eine Ablage alles was er braucht. Heller nimmt neben Cross auf einem Stuhl an der Wand platz, während Alex durch den Raum schaut.

Alex: Was heißt hier bitte Alles? Mir geht es gut oder reicht es dir nicht das ich aus dem ersten Stock durchs Fenster springe?

Cross: Sei still und mach einfach was man dir sagt, wenn du keinen Stress willst.

Grimmig setzt er sich auf den Behandlungstisch und moppert leise in sich hinein. Der Arzt kommt zu ihm und auf Alex freches Grinsen gibt er nichts und bleibt vor ihm stehen. Ohne ein Zeichen von Angst packt er seinen Kopf und schaut mit den nötigen Hilfsmitteln alles nach. Ohren, Nase, Augen und Hals nach. Seinen Mund muss Alex länger offen lassen und hört nur wie der Mann vor ihm Buchstaben und Zahlen kurz auflistet. Seine Eckzähne sind schärfer als normal und sein Kiefer stärker. Den Mund kann er weit öffnen und könnte Jemanden durch einen Biss gefährlich verletzen. Nach dem Aufzählen prüft er Herz, Luft, Reflexe und tastet seinen Bauch und die Seiten ab.

Arzt: Soweit scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Ich mache noch einen Ultraschall und mache eine rektale Untersuchung.

Alex: Rektal?

Cross: Was nötig ist. Wenn nötig kümmern wir uns darum ihn fest zu halten.

Alex: Nein! Ich bin kein Versuchskaninchen!

Cross: Reg dich ab, das ist nichts schlimmes. Fahren sie fort.

Der Arzt nickt nur und nimmt eine Flasche mit Gel. Ohne noch was zu sagen schiebt er Alex Oberteil hoch und macht ihm das kalte Gel auf den Bauch. Diesem erschaudert es leicht, aber er lässt ihn noch machen. Mit dem Ultraschallgerät geht er dann kurz über Alex Bauch und sieht sich die Organe an. Dann geht er zur Ablage und nimmt Gummihandschuhe, während Alex sich das Gel abwischt. Als Heller zu ihm kommt schaut er auf und wird misstrauisch. Noch bevor er aufstehen kann werden seine Gelenke wieder durch Heller gepackt und ebenso wie der Bauch an dem Behandlungstisch fixiert. Mit dem Hintern sitzt Alex nur noch knapp auf dem Rand vom Tisch und muss zusehen wie ihm Hose und Shorts runter zu den Fußknöcheln gezogen werden. Noch bevor er was sagen könnte hat er einen der Tentakeln zwischen den Zähnen. Jeglicher Widerstand ist zwecklos und zum scheitern verurteilt. Seine Kräfte blitzen nur leicht auf, werden aber von Heller unterdrückt. Als der Arzt mit einem Finger in seinen Anal dringt weiten sich seine Augen. Es ist ein seltsames und unangenehmes Gefühl. Zu seinem Glück ist es schnell vorbei und der Griff um ihn lockert sich. Endlich hat er den Mund frei und hält sich nicht zurück.

Alex: WAS SOLLTE DIE SCHEIßE!!! IHR ELENDEN..Hmpf!!..

Seufzend hat Cross ihn mit einem Mal geknebelt, damit Alex nicht noch weiter flucht. Dann geht er mit dem Arzt vor die Tür um die Ergebnisse zu besprechen. Langsam wird Alex auf die Füße gestellt. Von hinten spricht Heller zu ihm.

Heller: Bleibt ruhig, sonst lernst du mich kennen.

Die Schlingen ziehen sich zurück und Alex zieht sich wieder an, ehe er das Tuch runter reißt. Sofort legt er wieder los und ist ganz sicher nicht leise.

Alex: ICH BLEIBE GANZ SICHER NICHT RUHIG WENN IHR SOWAS MIT MIR MACHT DU....!!!!

Von hinten wird ihm wieder der Mund verbunden und seine Hände auf den Rücken gezogen und festgehalten.

Cross: Gib Ruhe. Wir bringen dich zurück.

Von den Beiden wird er wieder zum Block mit den Zellen gebracht, wo er Handfesseln und eine Mundsperre an kriegt. Dann landet er in der Zelle, wo sie ihn eine Weile lassen wollen, bis er sich beruhigt hat.


	7. Verbesserung und Neustart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es lassen sich Erfolge sehen~

Das ist inzwischen ein paar Tage her und er erinnert sich ungern daran zurück. Noch immer macht er die gleichen Übungen in der Halle, allerdings mit Verbesserung. Nachdem Alex in allen Übungen bessere Ergebnisse erzielt hat, als das maximale was er am Anfang nur erreichen konnte, bleibt ihm nun nur noch die Übung mit seiner Klinge. Wieder startet er von der Platte aus und zerschneidet die Stangen bis er am Ende stehen bleibt. Beim Blick zum abgeschirmten Raum hört er den Lautsprecher.

Forscher: Sehr gut. Alle 20 Stangen und noch zwei Zusätzlich. Komm nach vorne, dann bereden wir das weitere vorgehen.

Alex: Noch mehr?...was bringt ihnen das. Sie erforschen nur das Limit mancher Fähigkeiten ohne den Virus selbst zu erforschen.

Nachdenklich geht er wieder zurück, wo ein Forscher bei Cross ist. Ab dem halben Weg schauen sie zu Alex. Dieser hat inzwischen mehr Ausdauer und ist etwas stärker geworden. Noch bevor er bei ihnen ist spricht Cross ihn an.

Cross: Deine Schwächeren Fähigkeiten sind damit fertig. Ab und an werden sie noch geprüft. Jetzt konzentrieren wir uns auf den Rest deiner Kräfte. Angefangen bei Critical Mass, Consume und Disguise.

Alex: Du solltest am besten Wissen das ich nur Menschen oder Monster konsumieren kann.

Cross: Das lass unsere Sorge sein. Bei diesen Fähigkeiten lassen sich keine besseren Ergebnisse erzielen, deshalb gehören sie heute zu deinem Training.

Alex: Nenn es nicht Training, wenn es Forschung ist.

Cross: Es wird nur zum einfachen Ausdrücken so benannt. Machen wir also weiter mit Critical Mass.

Forscher: Stell dich auf die Platte die wir ausfahren, dann sagen wir dir wie es weiter geht.

Schnaubend schaut Alex noch kurz Cross nach, wie dieser geht und begibt sich dann auf seine Position. Bei seiner Critical Mass Fähigkeit handelt es sich um eine Technik zum aufputschen. Überschüssige Energie wird dazu genutzt um in einem bestimmten Radius mehr Schaden anzurichten. Außerdem wird für einen kurzen Moment der von Feinden erlittene Schaden auf Null reduziert. Das einzige Problem ist das die Technik viel Kraft kostet. Wie die Forscher es ihm sagen nutzt er die Fähigkeit und zerstört ein paar Objekt, wobei er Schüsse von normaler Munition abkriegt. Diese machen ihm nichts, aber danach ist seine Kraft reduziert, als hätte er mehrere Stunden die Übungen gemacht. Einen Moment holt er Luft als ein Mann mit Handschellen in den Raum geführt wird. Er ist sehr blass und sieht aus als ob er gleich stirbt.

Forscher: Du wirst den Gefangenen konsumieren und seine Gestalt annehmen um deine Fähigkeiten einmal unter Beweis zu stellen.

Alex: Für euch ist anscheinend jeder nur Müll.

Forscher: Dieser Mann wird seiner Krankheit in wenigen Tagen unterliegen. Deshalb stimmte er zu sich hierbei zu opfern.

Ihm gefällt es nicht, aber wenn es so ist sagt er nichts dagegen. Er geht zu dem Mann packt ihn am Kragen und in wenigen Augenblicken wandern die Tentakeln über seinen Arm und legen sich um den Brustkorb und die Schultern des Mannes. Unter hörbarem Schmerz löst dieser sich in einem roten Sud auf und wird von Alex absorbiert bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist. Nur einen Moment darauf taucht der Sud auch an ihm auf und bis ins kleinste Detail nimmt er die Gestalt des Mannes an, der gerade noch vor ihm stand. Dieser Gestaltwandel ist seine Disguise Fähigkeit und erlaubt es ihm das Erscheinungsbild seines zuletzt konsumierten Opfers anzunehmen. 

Forscher: Sehr gut. Nun zeig ob du Glide noch nutzen kannst.

Alex:// Sie testen also erst die Fähigkeiten, die einen Nutzen haben, aber keine Verbesserung zeigen können. Soll mir recht sein ist Mal was leichteres.//

Etwas läuft er nach vorne und springt. In der Luft nutzt er Airdash und gleitet dann einfach weiter. Als wären es Windstreifen ziehen leichte schwarzrote Fäden hinter seinen Füßen und Händen nach,die nach einem Meter im nichts verschwinden. Dann kommt er auf dem Boden auf und nimmt seine eigene Gestalt wieder an. Als nächstes nutzt er noch Wall Running, was es ihm wie der Name sagt ermöglicht an Wänden hoch zu laufen. Die nächsten zwei Wochen verbringt er wieder nur mit den selben Übungen, dieses Mal für die übrigen Fähigkeiten Hammerfists, Armor und Claws. Bei Armor handelt es sich um eine schwarze Rüstung die ihn komplett umhüllt. Anders wie Shield, was Frontalschaden ganz abhält, kann Armor den erlittenen Schaden von allen Seiten Schwächen. Bei der Übung wird wie beim Shield gehandelt. Hammerfists sind wie Keulen die sich vom Unterarm an bis hoch um Alex Hände legt. Diese ermöglichen ihm Fahrzeuge und sogar Panzer zu zerstören. Indem er eine bestimmte Anzahl verschiedener Fahrzeuge zerstört, wird die Stärke geprüft. Zuletzt noch die Claws. Dabei legt sich die Biomasse in Form der Tentakeln um die Arme und bildet über den Händen eine Klaue, mit drei langen und einer kürzeren Klinge, mit der Alex ohne Mühe durch Fleisch und Knochen schneiden kann. Allerdings ist sie weniger effektiv gegen Rüstungen und größere Blacklight Kreaturen. Für diese Fähigkeit bekommt er allerdings bei den Übungen nur Tote Kadaver, die zum Teil mit Kleidung oder verschiedenen Rüstungen ausgestattet sind. Es wirkt auf ihn herablassend und nervt ihn langsam nur noch. Früher als Gedacht beenden die Forscher die Übungen und schicken Alex in Begleitung von Heller zu einem Raum.

Alex: Was ist denn los? Ich bin fit und alles gut.

Heller: Jemand möchte mit dir reden.

Alex: Wer?

Vor der Tür bleiben sie stehen und Heller öffnet sie. Im Raum ist ein Tisch an dem zwei Stühle gegenüber stehen. Auf einem sitzt ein Mädchen mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und lächelt etwas wie sie ihn sieht. Erschrocken schaut Alex sie an und zeigt dann auf sie.

Alex: Was machst du hier Dana??


	8. Wahrheiten schmerzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nun erfährt Ales worum es hier geht.Traurig aber wahr

Geschockt geht Alex an den Tisch und schaut zu ihr. Dann fällt sein Blick auf Heller, der noch im Türrahmen steht. Erst nachdem sich Alex auf den freien Stuhl gesetzt hat spricht er.

Heller: Ihr habt 20 Minuten.

Er verlässt den Raum und kaum wie er raus ist stänkert Alex herum und das gut hörbar.

Alex:Was zur Hölle suchst du hier?? Woher weißt du das ich hier bin??

Dana: Freut mich auch Bruder. Ich will dir helfen.

Alex: Deine Hilfe hat mir eine Gefangenschaft eingebracht!

Dana: Du verstehst es nicht. Ja es war eine Falle, das ist mir zu spät aufgefallen...aber jetzt hör zu.

Sie redet leise und beugt sich vor. Verwirrt macht Alex es ihr gleich und ist unsicher was nun kommt. Aber seiner Schwester möchte er vertrauen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt.

Dana: Es gab nie eine geheilte Person und sie haben nicht vor ein Gegenmittel zu erstellen. Ich denke sie wollen dich für ihre Armee irgendwie manipulieren. Was machen sie mit dir?

Alex: Bisher testen sie meine Fähigkeiten bis diese Besserungen zeigen. Also eigentlich helfen sie mir gerade stärker zu werden. Ich war kurzzeitig unter Ärzten, aber mir fehlt sehr mein Zeitgefühl..

Dana: Du bist seid fast 3 Monaten hier.

Schockiert schaut er zu ihr und wenn er so drüber nachdenkt könnte seine Schwester recht haben, aber er will es nicht recht glauben. Immerhin ist es eine Chance ein Gegenmittel zu erhalten oder wenigstens mehr über seine Kräfte zu lernen.

Alex: ….wozu sollten sie mich als Soldat haben wollen?

Dana: Du bist ziemlich stark und nur schwer Umzubringen. Das hat sich gezeigt, während Blackwatch versucht hat dich umzulegen. Als Soldat wärst du gegen die Monster stark.

Alex: Gegen Elizabeth Greene. Wenn ich sterbe, dann nur wenn ihre Monster und sie geschwächt sind....

Dana: Deshalb stärken sie dich. Damit du gewappnet bist und sie bessere Chancen haben. Hör zu. Es gibt bestimmte Orte in der Basis ohne Überwachungskameras. Wenn du herausfindest welche und wie du dort hin kommst, dann kannst du dir einen Fluchtweg bahnen. Sobald du raus bist kann ich dir helfen.

Nach hinten lehnt er sich zurück in den Stuhl. Wenn er es so überlegt klingt es logisch und ergibt Sinn. Aber es passt ihm nicht Versuchsobjekt zu sein und das auch noch ohne es zu Wissen. Auch wenn er nach dem letzten Plan nicht sicher ist ob er Dana trauen kann überlegt er es sich. Zu einer Antwort kommt er allerdings nicht, da Heller vorher rein kommt.

Heller: Zurück zur Halle. Cross will mit dir reden. 

Alex: Wenn es sein muss. Pass auf dich auf.

Dana: Sollte ich dir eher sagen.

Mit Heller geht er raus und lässt seine Schwester zurück. Von Cross persönlich will er die Wahrheit hören, ob er hier nur trainiert und angeworben wird oder ob sie wirklich an einem Gegenmittel arbeiten mit seiner Hilfe. In der Halle befindet sich Niemand mehr außer Cross. Als Alex in der Halle ist wird die Tür geschlossen.

Alex:// Was plant er jetzt wieder?//

Cross: Du hast also Besuch bekommen.

Alex: Ihr plant kein Gegenmittel herzustellen, sondern einen Soldaten aus mir zu machen.

Cross: Für dich wird es kein anderes Gegenmittel geben als den Tod.

Alex: Glaubst du ich mache bei eurem Spiel jetzt noch mit wo ich das weiß.

Er will gehen als Cross schon bei ihm ist und ihn schlägt. Etwas taumelt er zurück, wobei seine Blitze auf dem Rücken zu sehen sind. Aber bevor er seine Kräfte nutzen kann wird ihm eine Spritze in den Arm gestoßen. Langsam ziehen sich die Blitze zurück und er fühlt sich schwächer.

Cross: So einfach nicht. Sonst verletzt du noch Jemanden.

Alex:..aah...du verdammter...

Wieder wird er geschlagen. Deutlich spürt er den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht und wie ihm das Blut aus der Nase und in den Mund läuft, während er auf den Boden fällt. Auf dem Boden spuckt er aus und versucht aufzustehen, jedoch drückt Cross einen Fuß auf seine Brust und hält Alex so zurück. Schmerzlich umpackt Alex seinen Fuß, aber er kann ihn nicht von sich heben. Es ist als wäre seine ganze Kraft weg. Etwas keuchend spricht er zu ihm und knurrt leicht.

Alex: Was hast du vor? Du kriegst mich nicht dazu euer Spiel weiter mit zu machen!

Cross: Ich denke nicht das dir was anderes Übrig bleibt.

Den Moment wie er seinen Fuß weg hebt will Alex nutzen um aufzustehen. Doch da bekommt er schon einen tritt mit den schweren Militärstiefeln in die Seite und landet auf dem Bauch. Ein bisschen Blut spuckt er aus und hält sich die Seite. Das Zeug was Cross ihm gespritzt hat schwächt seine Kräfte und macht ihn verwundbar.

Cross: Dank deinem Blut und den Ergebnissen konnten wir nun auch ein Mittel herstellen was nicht nur den Virus kurzzeitig unterdrückt, Nein. Es schwächt den Mutant an sich. Wie ist es normal wieder zu sein? Fühlt sich schmerzhaft an nicht wahr.

Er hockt sich neben Alex und packt ihn an den Haaren.So hebt er ihn an, wodurch Alex kniet.Einen Moment überlegt er und sieht zu wie dem jüngeren Mann das Blut aus der Nase läuft. Ohne Gnade schlägt er ihn mehrfach und es bilden sich schmerzhaft aussehende Blutergüsse. Alex glaubt nicht das es schlimmer kommen kann, denn nur durch Schmerzen lässt er sich nicht unterwerfen. Als ihm Cross allerdings vorne das Shirt aufreißt, wodurch es wie ein offenes Hemd wirkt, wird er stutzig. Noch bevor er was sagen kann werden ihm Schuhe und Hose ohne Mühe ausgezogen. Beim Versuch sich zu wehren wird er mit der Brust auf den kalten Boden gedrückt.

Alex: Hör auf damit!

Cross: Wieso sollte ich? Dir gefällt es doch.

Wie ihm die Shorts weggerissen werden ahnt er was kommen wird und spürt kurz den Druck vom Stoff vorne am Becken beim wegreißen. Es macht ihm Angst und gleichzeitig spürt er ein Gefühl der Erregung in sich, was er sich selbst nicht erklären kann. Mit einer Hand wird er am Hintern und mit der anderen an den Haaren gepackt und das sehr feste. Aber den Schmerz spürt er nicht, den im selben Moment dringt Cross ohne jegliche Vorbereitung oder ein Gleitmittel einfach in seinen Anal ein. Nur zu gut spürt er den Schmerz, wie sich sein inneres weitet und der Eindringling sich unaufhaltsam weiter vor macht. So ist Sex selbst für ihn etwas neues, aber aufschreien kann er nicht. Es bleibt ihm im Hals stecken und nachdem Cross komplett in ihm versunken ist schnappt er schwer atmend nach Luft. Das der stämmige Mann sein Glied überhaupt in ihn rein gekriegt hat kann er kaum glauben. Viel Zeit zum Luft holen bleibt ihm nicht, wie Cross anfängt sich zu bewegen. Er ist nicht zimperlich und nimmt ihn direkt wild ran. Zu Alex Verwunderung verfliegt der Schmerz schnell und es gefällt ihm sogar noch. Schwer keuchend liegt Alex unter ihm. Immer noch läuft ihm Blut aus der Nase und Speichel aus dem Mund.

Alex: Aaah..ah..meehr..aah...hn..

Amüsiert grinst Cross und geht auf sein flehen ein. Niemand ist da und sein stöhnen hallt in dem riesigen Raum etwas. Kein Anzeichen von Reue kommen in ihm auf, während er Alex hart auf dem Boden fickt. Dieser grinst plötzlich und schaut über die Schulter zu seinem Peiniger. Einen Moment küssen sie sich, wobei Cross sein Blut schmecken kann. Heiß streichen dabei ihre Zungen aneinander. Lange halten sie den Kuss, während Cross ihn weiter nimmt. Dann löst Alex ihn doch, wobei sie kurz ein Speichelfaden verbindet, und schaut wieder nach vorne. Noch einige Male spürt er wie der Elite Soldat in ihn stößt, als er seine Stimme hört und seinen heißen Atem an seinem Ohr spürt.

Cross: Mit Gewalt kann man dich zu nichts zwingen,aber weißt du was?

Wieder wird er gepackt und Cross verweilt in seiner Position tief in ihm. Deutlich spürt er die heiße Flüssigkeit, die in ihn dringt und ihn füllt. Das Gefühl ist sehr neu für Alex, aber seine Konzentration liegt noch bei dem was von Cross wohl noch kommt.

Cross: Selbst etwas wie du lässt sich dressieren~

Endlich lässt er ihn los und zieht sich auch aus ihm raus. Ein wenig vom Sperma läuft ihm hinten raus und mühsam dreht sich Alex auf den Rücken. Er sieht noch wie Cross seine Hose zu macht und seine Uniform richtet, ehe er durch die Tür raus geht wo zwei Soldaten stehen. Diesen sagt er was, aber das versteht Alex nicht. Das Mittel nimmt ihm die Kraft, die Augen fallen ihm zu und es ist ihm recht noch einen Moment liegen zu bleiben und zu Atem zu kommen, bevor alles schwarz wird.


	9. Die Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt dreht der Mutant richtig am Rad~

Nach ein paar Stunden verfliegt das Mittel und Alex wacht in der Zelle wieder auf. Seine Klamotten hat er wieder an und fühlt sich ganz klar erniedrigt. Das Cross ihn einfach fickt und dann zusammenbrechend in der Halle liegen lässt macht ihn rasend vor Wut. Aber auch das ihm das zum Teil sogar gefallen hat und er um mehr flehte.

Alex: Macht die Tür auf!!

Die Soldaten vor der Tür hören ihn und öffnen tatsächlich die Tür. Mit geladenen Waffen, die sie auf Alex richten, blicken sie ihn an. Wie sonst auch wird er von ihnen in die Halle gebracht und angekettet. Dabei senken sie ihre Waffen nicht und noch kommt Alex brav mit, was die Soldaten sichtlich misstrauisch macht.

Forscher: Wir beginnen mit deiner Fähigkeit Whipfist.

Alex:// Das denkst auch nur du.//

Kaum wie die Fesseln los sind geht er etwas nach vorne, während die Geräte für die Übung aus der Decke fahren. Verdutzt schauen die Forscher zu ihm wie Alex einfach in die Mitte vom Raum spaziert und die Stangen über sich ignoriert.

Forscher: Was machst du da? Du sollst deine Fähigkeit nutzen.

In der Mitte etwa bleibt er stehen und stellt sich ein bisschen breitbeinig. Die Arme hat etwas von sich gestreckt, aber gebeugt und nicht ausgestreckt. Von seinen Beinen aus startend wandern in schnellem Tempo die schwarzroten Ranken an ihm hoch über den Rücken zu den Armen und bis zum Kopf. Kaum oben wandern sie schon wieder in einer Fläche runter und seine Klauen kommen zum Vorschein, jedoch wandert die Blitzfläche weiter. Dann streckt er die Arme hoch und rammt die Klauen in den Boden. Sofort schießen in einem Radius von etwa 100 Metern um ihn herum Stacheln aus Biomasse verschiedenster Größe und Dicke aus dem Boden und zerstören dabei einiges. Es ist seine Spezialfähigkeit Groundspike Graveyard Devastator. Eine mächtige Technik gegen Rüstungen und Fahrzeuge, aber auch gut um eine Basis zu zerstören, wenn man sie richtig nutzt. Panisch gehen die Forscher, ebenso wie die Soldaten in Deckung. Ein Forscher packt das Mikrofon und ruft panisch den Befehl rein.

Forscher: HALTET IHN AUF!!

Die Soldaten heben direkt ihre Waffen und versuchen Alex in dem leichten Staubnebel ausfindig zu machen. Tarnen kann sich Alex nicht, da sein letztes konsumiertes Opfer den Soldaten wohl bekannt ist. Alex nutzt den kurzen Augenblick um Luft zu holen. Die Klauen verschwinden und wieder wandern die Blitze schnell als Fläche von seinen Füßen aus hoch zum Kopf und wieder runter. Anders wie eben beugt er sich nun leicht vor und aus seinem Körper schießen aus allen Richtungen Unmengen Ranken aus Biomasse und Alex kann jeden davon etwas bewegen. Mit manchen trifft er ein paar Soldaten, die sofort aufgespießt und zerteilt werden. Nur wenige können ausweichen und sich knapp vor der Gefahr retten. Nicht ganz so schnell wie die Ranken aus ihm geschossen sind ziehen sie sich wieder zurück, bis auch die Letzte wieder in Alex verschwunden ist. Mit dieser Technik, dem Tendril Barrage Devastator, kann er fast alle Menschen um sich herum durchbohren, wenn auch mit Problemen bei Fahrzeugen und Rüstungen. Erschöpft holt er Luft, denn das nutzen dieser spezial Attacken kostet ihn viel Kraft. Als er eine Tür hört schaut er auf und sieht Cross am anderen Ende vom Raum rein kommen. Um Alex herum herrscht pure Verwüstung und es liegen Teile von zerstückelten Soldaten herum.

Cross: Glaubst du so hier raus zu kommen Mercer? Für dich gibt es keinen Ausweg mehr. Entweder gehst du hier als dressiertes Monster raus oder gar nicht.

Alex: ICH VERZICHTE!!!

Seine letzten Kräfte sammelt er für einen Critical Pain Devastator um Cross auszuschalten. Ein letztes Mal wandern die Ranken an ihm rauf und wieder runter, während der Captain sich ihm langsam nähert. Cross schießt nicht und beeilt sich auch nicht um ihn zu erreichen. Das verschafft Alex genug Zeit und Platz. Dabei bedenkt er nicht das es eine Falle sein könnte. Die Arme hebt er, wie kurz darauf aus seinen Händen eine Masse von erhärteten Sehnen geschossen wird, womit er auf Cross zuhält. Ein paar Soldaten die diesen ausweichen ringen nach Luft, den alle Ziele um Alex und die Sehne herum werden in kleinem Radius durch den erhöhten Luftdruck beeinflusst, der bei der Attacke entsteht. Bevor die Sehne Cross erreicht holt dieser seine Waffe hervor und blockt die Sehnen mit dem Schlagstock. Beim aufprall aktiviert er die versteckte Fähigkeit der Waffe und eine riesige Menge Strom, in Form einer Kugel auf der Spitze, wird auf die Sehen eingesetzt. Über diese wird der Strom zu Alex geleitet und trifft ihn direkt. Schmerzhaft spürt er wie der Strom ihn durchfährt und ihm viel Kraft raubt.

Alex: AAAAAHHH!!!!...

Die Sehnen kommen langsam zurück,aber schon vorher fällt Alex nach vorne auf den Boden und die Biomasse löst sich in leichten Staub auf, ehe es verschwindet. Nun liegt nur noch Alex wie er ist am Boden und kann sich vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung nicht rühren. Die Schritte beim näher kommen hört er, bis Cross vor ihm stehen bleibt.

Cross: Wie oft muss das noch so laufen, damit du weißt wo dein Platz ist?

An einem Fußgelenk packt er ihn und schleift Alex hinter sich her. Dieser schaut dabei an die Decke und die Lampen. Ab und an sieht er einen Soldaten vorbei gehen, hat aber keine Kraft mehr um sich noch groß zu wehren.

//Morgen bin ich eh wieder in der Halle. Sobald ich diese zerstört habe, können sie eine Weile nichts mehr machen.//

Bei der Zelle angekommen wirft Cross ihn hinein auf die dünne Matratze. Aber er ist auch drinnen und lässt die eiserne Tür einen kleinen Spalt offen. Schwach rappelt sich Alex auf und schaut zu ihm, als Cross ihn schon mit einer Hand am Hals gegen die Wand drückt. Durch die Attacken weiß Blackwatch nun was für eine Zerstörungskraft in Alex steckt und wollen ihn wohl nur umso mehr. Das weiß Cross und ändert seine Taktik, aber nur ein wenig. Bevor der kleinere Mann etwas tun kann wird ihm wieder die Hose runter gezogen. Das ist für ihn doch ein Grund sich zu wehren. Mit den Händen umpackt er Cross Handgelenk, während er nach ihm tritt. Der Griff des Elite Soldaten verstärkt sich und macht Alex das atmen schwer.

Cross: Mal sehen was du davon hältst.

Alex:...Nein..ich will nicht...HGN!

Weit reißt er die Augen auf, wie Cross ihm die Spitze von seinem kalten Schlagstock gewaltsam in den Rektus drückt. Seine Stimme erstickt durch die fehlende Luft etwas. Deutlich spürt er wie der Stab tiefer in ihn gedrückt wird. Ein stechender Schmerz breitet sich in ihm aus und unten läuft an dem Schlagstock leicht Blut entlang raus. Als der Stab kurz stockt und schon tief in ihm ist, lässt Cross den Griff los und betrachtet Alex schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Die Augen kneift Alex feste zu, nur eins öffnet er leicht als Cross nichts mehr macht. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und Alex glaubt in Cross Augen ein kleines Zeichen von Zweifel zu sehen, bevor dieser den Griff wieder packt und den Strom wieder in die Spitze jagt. Alex Schrei erstickt und durch den unmenschlichen Schmerz verliert er das Bewusstsein. Obwohl er verletzt ist lassen sie ihn mehrere Tage nur mit dem nötigsten zum Überleben in der Zelle. Inzwischen weiß Alex nicht mehr wie viele Tage es her ist und regeneriert sich nur nach und nach.


	10. Menschlichkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es wird bewiesen das hier auch Menschen sind und nicht nur Soldaten

Wartend sitzt Alex in der Zelle und ist wieder fit, als die Soldaten ihn holen. Die Halle wurde schnell repariert und wie üblich landet Alex bei der Platte wo seine Fesseln erst gelöst und durch die auf Knopfdruck entfernbaren Fesseln getauscht werden. Den Befehl vom Forscher überhört Alex total und sieht wie die Stangen aus dem Boden fahren. Seine Klauen rüstet er statt der Klinge aus und zerschneidet drei Stangen einfach in mehrere Teile, dann dreht er sich um und rennt auf den Kontrollraum zu. Kurz davor springt er hoch, lässt die Klauen verschwinden und nutzt seinen Airdash. So donnert er gegen die Scheibe, die jedoch nicht unter dem starken Druck nachgibt was Alex irgendwie erwartet hat. Erschrocken schauen die Forscher ihn an und er still zu ihnen, während er sich am Glas so gut es geht mit den Tentakeln um die Hände und Füße festhält um nicht runter zu rutschen. Einen Moment bleibt das so und die Forscher nehmen eine enspanntere und verwirrte Haltung an.

Forscher:....was macht er jetzt?

Wie ein Kind drückt Alex die Nase ans Glas und macht die Augen weiter auf. Genau sieht er wie verwirrt die Forscher von seinem Verhalten sind und sich Gegenseitig fragend ansehen. Da Alex sich nicht rührt zielen die Soldaten nur auf ihn, schießen aber nicht. Langsam lösen sich die Schnüre um Alex Hände und Füße und mit sehr geringem Tempo rutscht er runter. Dabei streckt er die Zunge raus und leckt am Glas entlang runter, bis seine Füße die Mauer berühren. Von da an springt er ab und landet vor den Soldaten auf dem Boden. Noch immer macht er das Training nicht mit und beschäftigt sich einfach selbst. Die Stangen zerstört er mit anderen Fähigkeiten und weicht den Soldaten und ihren Schüssen gut aus. Natürlich bekommt Cross das Geschehen mitgeteilt und ist nicht erfreut über die Rebellion. Mit Heller zusammen begibt er sich zur Halle, wo die Soldaten bereits zurück gewichen sind und sich Alex nicht nähern. Ihre Magazine sind leer und sie haben Angst vor Alex. Dieser hängt mit den Beinen eingeharkt an einer Stange von der Decke runter wie eine Fledermaus. Den Rücken dreht er Cross und Heller zu, so merkt er nicht das sie kommen.

//Bei der Krankenstation wie ich Bewusstlos war konnte ich an die Luft...wenn ich sie glauben lasse das ich zu schwach bin bringen sie mich vielleicht wieder hin. Das wäre meine Chance um raus zu kommen.//

Leise geht Heller zu ihm bis er unter Alex steht. Ohne Mühe springt er hoch, packt Alex an den Schultern als er bei ihm ist und schleudert diesen zum Kontrollraum. Überrascht reißt er die Augen auf und bevor er reagieren kann spürt Alex schon wie er mit voller Wucht in Richtung Scheibe fliegt und dagegen donnert. Nach vorne fällt er runter, aber vorm Boden landet er auf den Füßen. Nur kurz schwankt er nach vorne und stellt sich gerade auf.

Alex: Du warst noch nie ein guter Kämpfer.

Heller: Gut genug um dich zu besiegen.

Wie Alex auch umringen die Tentakeln seinen Arm und eine große Klinge erscheint. Damit stürmt er auf Alex zu. Mercer macht es ihm gleich und als sie nahe genug sind stoßen ihre Klingen mit einem klirren aufeinander. Mehrfach schlagen sie aufeinander ein, bis Heller schnell die Waffe wechselt und Alex mit einer verhärteten Faust in den Magen schlägt. Leicht spuckt er Blut wie er gegen die nächste Mauer klatscht und eine tiefe Delle darin hinterlässt. Steine bröckeln aus der Wand und Alex löst sich langsam. Mit den Knien und Händen kommt er auf den Boden und spuckt erneut Blut aus. Wie er die nähernden Schritte hört hebt er den Kopf, doch sofort packt Heller ihn im Nacken und zieht ihn hinter sich her. Alex umpackt sein Handgelenk und will ihn nach vorne Schleudern, wie Heller ihn zu Boden schlägt, wo wieder eine Delle entsteht. Ohne Skrupel tritt er voll auf Alex Brust, ehe er ihm gegen den Kopf tritt. Schmerzlich dreht sich Alex auf die Seite und springt wieder auf. Jetzt versucht er mit den Klauen anzugreifen kassiert aber noch bevor er Heller erreicht einen Schuss von Cross. Die kleine Rakete explodiert an ihm und schleudert Alex ein paar Meter weg. Die Soldaten sind wieder ermutigt und auf Cross Kommando schießen sie auf den am Boden liegenden Alex. Schmerzhaft brennen die spezial Geschosse und er hält sich den Arm und die Seite. Nur kurz kann er aufsehen wie Heller ihn wieder packt und mit sich zieht. Cross geht hinter den Beiden bis sie bei einem extra Verstärkten Raum sind. Dort werfen sie Alex rein und die Tür fällt zu. Inzwischen weiß Alex das es in der Halle und auf den Fluren Überwachungskameras gibt, aber tatsächlich sind diese überall in der Basis verteilt. Nur wenige Räume bilden Ausnahmen so wie die Zellen oder Krankenzimmer im anderen Trakt. Aus den Zellen zu entkommen ist nicht möglich. Damit hatte er sich bereits beschäftigt und versagt. Aber aus dem Krankenzimmer konnte er bereits einmal ohne Mühe raus ins Freie. Wenn er das nochmal schafft kann er einen Weg aus der Basis raus und zurück in die Stadt finden. Nur werden sie ihn sicher nicht nochmal alleine lassen und die speziellen Kugeln machen auch noch Probleme, da sie ihn gut verletzen. Vom Boden steht er auf und hämmert gegen die Tür.

Alex: Ey, ihr zwei. Ich habe einen Vorschlag für euch.

Die beiden Männer bleiben stehen und blicken zur Tür. Auf dem Flur ist Niemand, demnach kann auch keiner Alex hören. Natürlich fragen sie nach was er will.

Cross: Was für einen Vorschlag.

Alex: Ihr helft mir hier raus, damit ich frei komme.

Heller: Träum weiter Motherfucker.

Alex: Hört doch Mal...

Auch wenn er das ungerne sagt und weiß das es eine ziemliche Tortur wird äußert er die einzige Möglichkeit auf die er gekommen ist.

Alex: Ich unterwerfe mich euch. Ihr könnt mit mir machen was ihr wollt. Wenn ihr mir dafür nur einmal helft.

Es herrscht stille in der Alex nicht weiß was vor der Tür vorgeht. Heller sieht zu Cross der etwas nachdenklich die Arme verschränkt. Die Befehle ihrer Vorgesetzten kennt er zu gut. Auch wenn er nichts dagegen hat Alex zu verletzen und zu demütigen. Das sie ihn bis auf die Stärke eines Menschen runter schwächen und dann erst foltern ist unmenschlich. Nicht nur er auch Heller ist dieser Meinung. Sie sind zwar Soldaten, aber auch Menschen. Gegen die Befehle der Vorgesetzten können selbst sie als Captain und Sergeant nichts unternehmen.

Cross: Wir Bestrafen dich, wenn es nötig ist. So wie es uns befohlen wurde. Wenn du also Amok läufst werden wir dich jedes Mal zur Strecke bringen, selbst wenn du dann wieder ein paar Tage ausfällst.

Sie gehen und genervt seufzt Alex, wie er gegen die Tür tritt. Bevor er allerdings das Fluchen anfangen kann kommt ihm der Geistesblitz.

Alex: Natürlich. Wenn ich mich widersetze und sie mich so stark verletzen das ich ins Krankenzimmer muss dann kann ich entkommen. Danke für den netten Hinweis Cross~


	11. Flucht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da macht sich wer Strafbar

Kaum wie sie Alex wieder in die Halle lassen sorgt er für Aufruhr. Jedes Mal wird er von Cross und Heller deswegen fast bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit geprügelt. Aber er hört und hört nicht auf. Alex Problem ist jedoch, das seine Regenerationsfähigkeiten durch die bisherige Tortur verbessert ist. Deshalb dauert es deutlich länger als gehofft. Erschöpft liegt er am Boden und steht keuchend auf. Sein Blick wandert zu Cross und Heller, die anscheinend auch gemerkt haben das Alex schwerer unterzukriegen ist. Mit aktivierter Whipfist kommt Heller auf den geschwächten Mutanten zu und packt ihn damit. Grimmig sieht Alex ihn an, wie er schon mitgezogen wird.

Alex:// Was soll das...ist ja als wäre ich eine Kuh oder so..//

Er folgt den beiden aus der Halle raus und den Flur runter zum Aufzug. Doch dieses Mal geht es zu einem ihm unbekannten Stockwerk. Hier wirkt es gleich ganz anders. Es gibt Fenster und endlich sieht Alex den Himmel nach langer Zeit mal wieder. Alles ist in einen angenehmen orange ton gehüllt und die Sonne geht langsam weiter unter. Ein paar Wolken haben sich orange gefärbt und es gibt ein malerisches Bild ab diesen Himmel in der New Yorker Skyline zu sehen. Als er das erste mal beim Krankenzimmer raus kam, wurde er von hohen Mauern umgeben die jeden Blick unmöglich machten. Jetzt weiß er das sie sich außerhalb von New York befinden, aber noch nahe genug um die Stadt zu sehen.

Alex: Wo bringt ihr mich hin?

Auf keinen Fall glaubt er daran das sie ihn frei lassen. Damit würden sie ihren Untergang besiegeln. Von ihnen sieht Alex nur die Rücken und bekommt keine Antwort. Direkt schmollt er etwas und schaut zum Fenster raus solange es noch geht. Am Ende vom Flur betreten sie mit ihm einen Raum und Alex ist erstaunt das er sich Mal so über billige Möbel freuen würde. Das Zimmer ist schlicht wie in einem Motel. Es gibt Bett, Fernseher und Schrank. An Deko mangelt es total und das einzige Fenster im Raum bietet wegen einem dicken Vorhang keinen Blick nach draußen. Das Licht kann so auch nicht in den Raum gelangen.Von außen sieht man so aber auch nicht was im Raum geschieht.

Cross: Wir testen wie gut deine Regenerationskräfte sind.

Alex hat gerade genug Zeit um den Mund aufzumachen wie er durch Heller aufs Bett geschmissen wird. Präzise schneidet er ihm mit den Krallen am Ende der Whipfist die Klamotten vorne auf und zwar bis auf die Haut. Da braucht Alex nicht lange überlegen um zu Wissen was kommt. Frech grinst er und sieht zu Cross.

Alex: Brauchst du also wieder einen Ersatz, weil du keine abkriegst?~

Das Grinsen vergeht ihm schnell wie Heller ans Bett kommt und Cross grinst.

Cross: Nein. Wir werden dich wie gesagt komplett auspowern~

Sofort wird er an den Händen festgehalten und bekommt einen Stromstoß ab. Sein Schrei wird unterdrückt, da er von Heller direkt eine Ranke aus Biomasse in den Mund bekommt. Weitere davon wandern seinen Körper entlang und wickeln sich leicht um seine Gelenke und den Torso. Man könnte meinen er ist verrückt, denn durch den Schmerz fühlt er sich gut und sein Körper reagiert. Ohne Mühe löst er sich von Heller und legt die Arme um Cross Hals. Kraft hat er noch mehr als genug.

Alex: Dann gib dir viel Mühe, ich bin noch lange nicht müde~

Heiß küsst Alex den Captain, wie sich das Gewicht auf dem Bett ändert. Heller kniet nun hinter Alex auf dem Bett und spreizt dessen Hintern leicht. So kann er sich ohne Mühe gleich in ihn schieben. Schmerzlich keucht Alex in den Kuss mit Cross, wehrt sich aber nicht. Schweigend nimmt er es auf sich das Heller es ihm besorgt. Dabei ist dieser nicht zimperlich und stößt ziemlich wild und brutal zu. Den Kuss unterbricht Cross kalt und löst die Arme um seinen Nacken,ehe er Alex runter drückt. Ohne einen Befehl öffnet Alex gleich die Hose seines Gegenübers und leckt heiß über dessen Glied. Seine Tat wirft bei Cross sichtlich Fragen auf. Heiß umleckt Alex das beste Stück von Cross und bläst ihm ordentlich einen. So bringt er ihn fast zeitgleich mit Heller zum kommen. Dabei bleibt es nicht, denn sie nehmen in Abwechselnd gut durch. Dabei landet Alex in unterschiedlichen Positionen. Selbst im stehen wird er ohne Mühe von Cross hochgehalten der von unten in ihn dringt. Inzwischen ist Alex schon erschöpfter und gut abgefüllt. Das machen sich die Soldaten zu nutzen. Heller dringt nun zu Cross in den Mann zwischen ihnen ein. Obwohl er gut geweitet und feucht ist weiten sich Alex Augen und er schreit laut auf. Zeit zum Luft holen bleibt nicht, denn sofort bewegen sich die Beiden in ihm.Erst unrhythmisch zueinander, doch dann wie ein ganzes. Allzu deutlich merkt Alex wie sein Verstand schwammiger wird. Sein ganzer Körper kann sich nur noch auf den Sex konzentrieren. Als wäre das nicht genug nehmen sie ihn mehrfach zusammen durch. Am Ende fehlt allen die Kraft und sie liegen auf dem Bett. Alex liegt völlig übersät und gefüllt mit Sperma zwischen ihnen und atmet schwer. Etwas lächelt er und schließt die Augen. Das Atmen von Heller und Cross nimmt er nur noch schwach war, bis es still wird. Wie viel Zeit vergangen ist kann er nicht sagen, aber als er die Augen wieder öffnet sieht er weiße Kacheln an der Decke und eine grelle Lampe.

// Ich fühle mich als hätte ich wochenlang geschlafen..//

Beim aufsetzen merkt Alex wo er ist. Es ist ein Krankenzimmer und wie beim letzten Mal hat er eine Infusion im Arm und das blöde Krankenhaushemdchen was hinten offen ist an. Die Nadel zieht er einfach raus und schaut durch den Raum, als ihm die Kleidung auf einem Stuhl auffällt. Nicht irgendeine Hose mit Shirt und Schuhen, nein. Es sind seine Sachen, die Schuhe, Hose, Hemd, Kapuzenjacke und die Lederjacke. Sofort springt er vom Bett auf und zieht sich das Hemdchen aus. Schnell ist er in seine Klamotten geschlüpft und fühlt sich in diesen um ein Vielfaches wohler. Die kurze Freude wird wieder ernst als er zur Tür sieht. Entschlossen geht er hin und öffnet die Tür, wobei sein Blick sofort auf einen bewölkten Himmel fällt. Auf das Fenster geht er zu und sieht kurz schweigend raus.Erschrocken dreht er sich um und im selben Moment wickeln sich die Ranken um seine Hände und bilden die Klauen. Wütend schaut er Cross und Heller an und ist bereit jetzt für seine Freiheit zu kämpfen.

Cross: Reg dich ab, wir halten dich nicht auf.

Alex: Wieso sollte ich dir das glauben?!

Cross: Selbst wenn wir für Blackwatch arbeiten, wir sind immernoch Menschen.

Misstrauisch sieht Alex sie an und glaubt nicht das es so einfach ist. Tatsache ist das sie ihm bei der kommenden Flucht geholfen haben, aber das kann Niemand beweisen.

Heller: Nun verpiss dich endlich, bevor wir es uns anders überlegen!

Das lässt er sich nicht zwei Mal sagen und schlägt die Scheibe ein. Aufgehalten wird er nicht und sein Blick liegt auf der Mauer. Die kann er ohne Mühe überwinden und dann über die Brücke zurück nach New York.

Cross: Eine Sache ist da noch Alex Mercer.


	12. Ein freier Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein wenig Stockholm Syndrom~

Die Luft ist etwas kühler und zeigt deutlich das es Ende Oktober ist. Entspannt hockt ein Mann hoch oben auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses über New York und hat leichte Rauchwolken beim atmen vorm Mund wegen der kalten Luft. Er denkt an das zurück was vor vier Tagen passierte.

Cross: Eine Sache ist da noch Alex Mercer.

Wieder dreht er sich zu ihnen und warte darauf das Cross sagt was ist. Er vermutet irgendwas in der Richtung das er nie entkommen werde und sie ihn jagen werden.

Cross: Wieso hast du dich so freiwillig unterworfen. Du bist kein Mensch der sich einfach von anderen dominieren lässt.

Damit hat er recht, denn Alex hasst es wenn ihn Leute dominieren und ihm Befehle erteilen. Einen Moment überlegt er und antwortet Cross dann doch statt einfach zu gehen.

Alex: Man könnte meinen ich bin Verrückt...vielleicht hat es mir gefallen gerade weil ich ein Monster bin. Wer weiß. Denk dir was aus.

Durchs Fenster springt er raus und mit einem Satz ist er über die Mauer rüber. Nun steht Alex auf und sieht zum Himmel hoch. In der Großstadt sieht man nur selten Sterne. Etwas lacht er und grinst.

Alex: Vielleicht auch das Stockholmsyndrom, wer weiß~ Räumen wir auf~

Tief holt er Luft und springt vom Dach runter. Bereit um in seiner Stadt aufzuräumen mit seinen verbesserten Kräften.


End file.
